Known approaches for lift walkers often incorporate mechanical springs and the like for the lift assist operation. Use of such springs for the lift assist operation is less desirable because such approaches do not offer a constant force output through the entire range of motion, a feature that is important for the stable lift assist operation of a vertical platform. Additionally, other walkers mount springs in a linkage mechanism which rotates around a stationary point in order to provide lift assistance. This is disadvantageous for two reasons. First, the cylinder line of action changes as the platform rotates around the pivot point, resulting in a variable vertical force supplied to the user. Second, the rotary motion moves the platform forward, away from the user, as it moves upward. Such motion requires the user to grip the walker platform during sit-to stand transition, a capability many spinal cord injury patients do not possess. In some cases, known walkers attempt to provide vertical platform motion something which requires a battery, electric motors and belts or straps to be used during operation, which itself offers the additional disadvantage of recharging, added weight, discomfort, inconvenience and the like.